Mariah Carey:Touch My Body
[[Judul pranalaMedia:Teks ini akan dicetak tebal]] 5Dzo93gvTYM MC, you're the place to be Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah I know that you've been waiting for me I'm waiting too In my imagination I'd be all up on you I know you got that fever for me 102 And boy I know I feel the same My temperature's through the roof If there's a camera up in here Then it's gonna leave with me When I do (I do) If there's a camera up in here Then I'd best not catch this flick On YouTube (YouTube) 'Cause if you run your mouth and brag About this secret rendezvous I will hunt you down 'Cause they be all up in my business Like a Wendy interview But this is private Between you and I Touch my body Put me on the floor Wrestle me around Play with me some more Touch my body Throw me on the bed I just wanna make you feel Like you never did. Touch my body Let me wrap my thighs All around your waist Just a little taste Touch my body Know you love my curves Come on and give me what I deserve And touch my body. Boy you can put me on you Like a brand new white tee I'll hug your body tighter Than my favorite jeans I want you to caress me Like a tropical breeze And float away with you In the Caribbean Sea If there's a camera up in here Then it's gonna leave with me When I do (I do) If there's a camera up in here Then I'd best not catch this flick On YouTube (YouTube) 'Cause if you run your mouth and brag About this secret rendezvous I will hunt you down 'Cause they be all up in my business Like a Wendy interview But this is private Between you and I Touch my body Put me on the floor Wrestle me around Play with me some more Touch my body Throw me on the bed I just wanna make you feel Like you never did. Touch my body Let me wrap my thighs All around your waist Just a little taste Touch my body Know you love my curves Come on and give me what I deserve And touch my body. Imma treat you like a teddy bear You won't wanna go nowhere In the lap of luxury Laying intertwined with me You won't want for nothing boy I will give you plenty of joy Touch my body Touch my body Put me on the floor Wrestle me around Play with me some more Touch my body Throw me on the bed I just wanna make you feel Like you never did. Touch my body Let me wrap my thighs All around your waist Just a little taste Touch my body Know you love my curves Come on and give me what I deserve And touch my body. Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah Oh oh oh oh yeah Touch my body...(x2) Pranala luar Touch My Body